


Друзья

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Ямамото|Гокудера. Парни просто друзья. Во время миссии они попадают в плен и становятся развлечением для захватчиков. Гокудера делает Ямамото минет под прицелом пистолета и начинает получать удовольствие от процесса. Ямамото тоже входит во вкус, хоть и сильно смущается"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друзья

Раньше Гокудера никогда не спал с мужчинами. Ни разу даже не задумывался об этом. Зачем, когда есть девушки – красивые, нежные, ухоженные, ласковые? У девушек есть груди. И нет члена. Все отлично, все на месте, все просто, приятно и понятно.   
Ямамото совсем не похож на девушку. Ни капли. У Ямамото плоская грудь, жесткие мышцы, тренированные ноги. А еще у Ямамото есть член, причем не самый маленький. С девушкой его перепутать мог бы только пьяный слепоглухонемой дурак, коим Гокудера никогда не являлся.   
Ямамото был другом. Отличным парнем, иногда раздражающим, но незаменимым в бою товарищем. Тем самым, который прикроет спину, когда это необходимо, напьется в баре за компанию и из чистого энтузиазма, а потом дотащит и себя, и Гокудеру до дома.   
В затылок Гокудере упирается дуло пистолета. Почти ласково ерошит отросшие волосы, прижимается плотнее, заставляя опустить голову ниже. Заставляя взять член Ямамото в рот – почти слишком глубоко, так, что еще чуть-чуть, и Гокудера начал бы задыхаться.   
Он никогда в своей жизни никому не делал минет.  
– Плохо стараешься, – скучающе тянет тип в маске, тот самый, который давит пистолетом ему на затылок. Сейчас у него у единственного есть огнестрел, и он чувствует себя владыкой Вселенной, как минимум.  
– Иди к черту, – огрызается Гокудера, выпустив член Ямамото изо рта.   
Ямамото вздыхает с облегчением.   
Гокудеру коротко бьют по затылку, и ему приходится снова наклониться. Он придерживает бедра Ямамото, поглаживая кожу, успокаивая. Он и сам на грани бешенства и истерики, но когда приходится кого-то успокаивать, он и сам может оставаться относительно спокойным.   
Когда их только поймали – в гребаном летнем кафе, подумать только! – Гокудера понял: это серьезные ребята. С хранителями Вонголы трудно было справиться, но их взяли количеством. Получилось так глупо.  
Гокудера думал, что их сразу расстреляют. Но над ними сначала решили поглумиться.  
Сначала Ямамото был совсем не возбужден. Гокудера должен чувствовать себя польщенным, наверное. Только ситуация не та.  
– Что застыл? – прохладно интересуется парень в маске. Остальные, наблюдающие кто с интересом, кто с отвращением, начинают посмеиваться.  
Гокудера не хочет снова получить по голове, тем более, у него в кармане еще остался припрятанный нож. До него только надо добраться.  
Так смешно: кольца и коробочки у них забрали, а карманы толком не обшарили. Какая наивность.  
Он хмурится и снова начинает вылизывать Ямамото, трется носом о внутреннюю сторону его бедер. Ямамото тихо и долго выдыхает. У него прикрыты глаза, а брови почти болезненно сведены. Сначала он пытался схлопнуть коленки, но пара ударов со стороны приспешников Кейна живо отбили у него тягу к смущению и стыдливости.   
Ямамото выдыхает, а у Гокудеры внутри все узлом скручивается от внезапно накатившегося после этого тихого "охх" возбуждения. Внизу живота становится горячо, а шов на тесных джинсах почти болезненно начинает давить на приподнявшийся член.  
Гокудера надеется, что со стороны это не слишком заметно, но надеется зря: парень в маске смеется и снова ерошит его волосы пистолетом:  
– Нравится, да?   
Гокудера предпочитает не огрызаться на этот раз. У него три проблемы, которые срочно требуют решения: член Ямамото во рту, шов на джинсах и нож в кармане, который необходимо достать.  
По спине пробегает легкая дрожь от того, как Ямамото запрокидывает голову и шире раздвигает ноги. Гокудеру словно еще раз по затылку бьют, даже в ушах шумит: а Ямамото ведь нравится. Нравится, что Гокудера вылизывает его. Нравится, как сжимает губы, как слегка прихватывает зубами. Нравится, как Гокудера гладит его раздвинутые бедра.   
Ямамото просто нравится.  
Гокудера прикрывает глаза и хмурится: растущее возбуждение мешает трезво размышлять. Он неловко устраивается поудобнее, но это мало спасает.  
– Подрочить хоть можно? – хрипло спрашивает он, слегка приподнимая голову.  
Он очень надеется, что ему разрешат. И тогда сразу две проблемы были бы решены.   
– Да пожалуйста, – ржет шавка Кейна. Ему недолго осталось жить – Гокудера убьет его первым.  
– Черт, – невольно выдыхает Ямамото, глядя на Гокудеру из-под полуприкрытых век. Он знает о ноже, поэтому наверняка представляет, что должно произойти дальше.   
Гокудера опускает взгляд и прижимается губами к животу Ямамото, чуть ниже пупка, кусает, лижет, опускаясь ниже. Член Ямамото почти упирается ему в подбородок.   
Гокудера расстегивает ширинку на своих джинсах, рассеянно приглаживает себя через трусы, а потом плотно сжимает губы вокруг Ямамото и тот не выдерживает: его выламывает оргазмом, и Гокудера ничего не успевает – ни отклониться, ни что-то еще. Приходится глотать сперму, и пока все смотрят на это, быстро скользнуть ладонью в карман и вытащить короткий нож.  
Лезвие выскальзывает с едва слышным щелчком, и никто не успевает понять, что произошло: задиристая шавка с пистолетом уже хрипит, выронив оружие, а из его горла торчит одна только аккуратная рукоять.  
Гокудера быстро подбирает пистолет и ждет, пока Ямамото поднимется.   
Плевать на жертвы, теперь можно и поразвлечься.


End file.
